Garen: Demacian Justice
by ATrueDemacian
Summary: This is the story of Garen Crownguard, as he goes through his life journey as a Demacian soldier and representative in the Fields of Justice. The Might of Demacia undergoes new challenges of war, love and loss. It's time for Garen to find out just how mighty he really is.
1. Prologue

**Garen: Demacian Justice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters, settings, logos, or any other intellectual property in this story. All content is owned by it's respective legal owner.**

**Prologue**

It was a cold day in Demacia. Winter was certainly upon the city state, with frost lining all the surfaces outside. The golden rooftops of the city's skyscrapers glistened in the light of dawn. Birds were flying through the sky, relatively peaceful for the normally bustling city. This was Garen's favorite time of day, when it was quiet enough for him to relax and truly enjoy his favorite city. Garen was sitting in his room, cleaning his blade with a magical oil to prevent rust and other damage to it in battle. A Demacian soldier must keep tidy when about to go to battle. Of course, this wasn't a real battle. This was a Fields of Justice match, held by the League of Legends to settle the more petty disputes between Valoran's super-powers, Demacia and Noxus. Garen held a disdain for Noxus, with its lack of morals and embrace of the dark arts. Today he would be battling one of his oldest adversaries, Darius. Darius was a lot like Garen in more than a few ways. They were both the might of their respective nations, they were both chief representatives of their nations in the League, they both carried enormous weapons, and they both liked to spin in battle. They were also both very hard to kill. He hoped his team would lead them to victory in this battle on Summoner's Rift. He would be in the top lane, fighting alongside the golem Blitzcrank. Blitzcrank was a very competent ally, with his pull giving Garen the opportunity to give an enemy an uninterrupted pummeling. Also on their team would be the little girl, Annie, in middle lane, and Miss Fortune and Nunu in bottom lane. All the champions on his team complemented each other very well. However, this wouldn't be quite an easy battle, because along with Darius, who would surely meet Garen in top lane, would be Tryndamere, Teemo, and the assassins Talon and Katarina. Garen always loved an opportunity to meet Katarina in battle. The two loved to fight, but would often hesistate try to finish each other off, even when they clearly could. Of course, Garen would never let anybody know of this, as Katarina was in the High Command of Noxus, and he would certainly be exiled if anybody ever found out. Even with such worthy adversaries, Garen knew what he was doing, and believed that with proper strategy, he could win the day for Demacia once more. He finished getting ready, and was beamed off to the Summoner's Pool.

Garen and his comrades stood in a circle, purchasing their starting items. Garen bought a pair of boots, a health potion, and a sight ward. He knew Darius would try to gank him at any opportunity he could get. He and Blitz ran off to the bushes between his blue turrets and the other team's purple turrets. Then all of a sudden, he heard the one thing he did not want to hear going into battle.

"For Noxus!" came the cry of Darius. He spun out of the bush with his axe, hitting Garen hard. Garen struck Darius decisively, silencing him, and used his speed to run back to his turret. Blitzcrank had been hit by a few of Talon's daggers, but the impact wasn't anything to have to retreat over.

"Minions have spawned!" said the announcer, soon enough, the tiny creatures on a suicide mission were right in front of Garen and Blitz. Garen was slicing through minions, collecting some gold while keeping his distance from Darius. There wasn't much he could do to Darius until he could muster enough energy to use his execution blow, what he dubbed "Demacian Justice". He could harass with his trademark fighting style, which he calls "Judgement". He spun towards Darius and Talon, giving them a heavy beating, causing them to run back to their turret. Things were so far going pretty well. Katarina was giving Annie a hard time in middle lane, but Fortune and Nunu were giving hell to Tryndamere and Teemo. He felt a surge of power, and he devised a plan to win the lane for his team.

"Blitzcrank, on my mark, pull Darius towards us!" Garen commanded Blitz.

"Affirmative." Replied the golem. Blitzcrank may only be a robot, but that in no way meant that he knew any less than his comrades about battle. He probably could make short work of any champion in the League if he built appropriately and the aim of his pull were true. He aimed at Darius, and had him in his grasp. Darius struggled and grunted, but it was no use.

"DEMACIA!" cried Garen, as he spun at Darius. Darius attempted to make a run for it, but Garen dropped his sword on him, and he fell down, dead. Blitzcrank then went into overdrive, powered his fist, and struck down Talon.

"Exterminate, exterminate!" cried the golem. They then assaulted the turret with a great force of minions. As Darius and Talon were coming from the horizon, the turret exploded, and Garen ran into the jungle while Blitz fell back. Garen ran into a bush, and started to recover from his encounter. One of Garen's greatest skills was his ability to persevere through most any injury. He felt almost all better, when he found Katarina, en route to help the top lane.

"Greetings, Sinister Blade!" bade Garen, as he leaped from the bush to engage Katarina.

"Well if the isn't Bushren, the Might of Spinmacia!" quipped the Noxian assassin. She seemed to enjoy this opportunity to banter as much as Garen did.

"While I'd normally enjoy some good banter, I have a Nexus to destroy, so if you'd kindly get out of my way..." Garen retorted.

"Keep dreaming bush boy!" Katarina replied as she came at Garen, flinging her blades, doing much damage to the Demacian. Katarina was at an advantage, as Garen hadn't fully healed from his encounters with Darius and Talon yet. She was spinning and slashing at Garen vigorously as he spun to try to critically wound her. Garen was losing the fight still, so he ran and drank a health potion. Using a speed boost, he rounded a corner and entered a bush as Katarina chased him. His wounds began to fade at a very fast pace, and then he saw Katarina run by his bush. He held his sword ready to strike Katarina, and ran full force at her.

"Demacia!" shouted Garen. He was striking the Sinister Blade with all his might, silencing her attacks and critically wounding her. As he was about to dish out a final blow, something in him froze. He held back, just for a second, looking into Katarina's eyes, and seeing her wounded figure. He was motionless. He quickly pushed that sight away, and finished his execute. His sword came down heavily... on nothing. The slight hesitation cost Garen a kill and much of his time. Katarina fled, and in that time, Darius and Talon had destroyed the first blue turret in top lane. Garen had to gather his team.

"Everyone, abandon your lane, push the middle lane!" ordered Garen to the rest of his team. He quickly teleported back to base to heal and to buy supplies. He amassed a large sum of gold in his time fighting, and he purchased a Sunfire Cape, an Avarice Blade, and a Ninja Tabi. He was a sight to be seen, a fire blazing around him, engulfing any enemy. He rushed into battle, feeling as though he could take any hit from any enemy. The other team had also ordered all its members into middle lane.

There was an epic battle emerging in the middle lane. Miss Fortune was raining bullets over the battle, and Blitzcrank was reeling in Teemo for Garen to devastate. Darius had killed Nunu though, and he was about to strike at Garen with a crushing blow as he arrived, but then a high pitched cry resonated through the Field of Justice.

"Yay, Tibbers!" squealed Annie, as her towering monster roared and pushed the entire enemy team backward towards their inhibitor turret. Tibbers killed Tryndamere, and Miss Fortune shot Talon dead. Darius held them back at the turret, jumping and striking down Blitzcrank.

"Systems down..." croaked Blitz as he lost power.

"Die, Demacian Dog!" Darius cried as he ran at Garen. Garen used his courage to amass a shield around his body, absorbing much of Darius' attack. He then proceeded to hack at Darius with his sword. He slashed Darius in his torso, arms, and legs, and then used a spell which exhausted Darius, so he couldn't run away.

"The hand of Noxus has been cut off!" exclaimed Garen, as he stabbed through Darius, leaving him to collapse. Soon, the enemy inhibitor had been destroyed, and Garen's team was assaulting the turrets guarding the enemy Nexus. Garen dived at the turrets, letting them hit him multiple times. Absorbing the blasts of the turrets, he made way for his team to attack the Nexus. They would inevitably win. He had a triumphant feeling. He had proven again his superiority over the Noxian forces on the other team. It was a good day. Then, he felt a piercing pain slice through his chest. He dropped his sword, and clutched his gaping wound.

"GG, Demacian." whispered the voice of Katarina into his ear. Garen collapsed as the enemy Nexus exploded in a huge fireball.


	2. Chapter 1-It's a Party, I Guess

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters, settings, logos, or any other intellectual property in this story. All content is owned by its respective legal owner.

**Chapter 1**

Garen returned to much praise back in Demacia. He had led his team to victory, and once again proved his prowess in battle. The Might of Demacia had prevailed once again. A party was thrown for Garen at the King's Palace to celebrate this great victory.

"To Garen!" Jarvan proposed a toast to his friend. The room erupted in a cheer.

"TO GAREN!"The crowd of partygoers replied joyfully. It was a fun, carefree atmosphere, a little different from the usual conservative state of the palace. There was a huge fountain in the center of the ball room where the party was held. There were statues of past Demacian heroes everywhere. There was live music playing fast paced dance music, and the sounds of cheering Demacians filled the air. It was a sight to be seen.

Garen was at the center of this all, at a long dining table with the royal family of Demacia and a few members of the Demacian high command.

"Jarvan, you really didn't need to do this for me." Garen said to his best friend, who was sipping some mead.

"Nonsense! I saw that battle, you DESTROYED Darius out there! Besides, it was my Dad who decided we needed this." Jarvan replied to Garen.

"I might've, but did you see how Katarina just snuck up on me at the end? I should've seen that coming, and you know it. I was too wrapped up in the victory." Garen replied very cross.

"Oh, and the big old Might of Demacia just goes and starts sulking after he gets ganked once in a match he's won by a mile? Come on, just enjoy the party!" Jarvan encouraged Garen.

"I guess you're right..." Garen admitted to Jarvan. Garen went off into the crowd in his dress robes. He danced by himself to the music. Garen couldn't get over that he didn't just kill Katarina when he had the chance. He was worrying that he was becoming soft and weak. He knew that he had feelings for the Sinister Blade, but he never thought that they could be strong enough to get in the way of his duty. This deeply bothered Garen. It was something he'd need to think about. He decided he'd think about it later. It was time for him to relax. He was at a ball, held in HIS honor. It would be ungrateful of him to spend the time sulking. He then saw his sister, Lux, playing with the lights in this room, performing tricks to amuse some guests.

"Hey Lux!" Garen said to his sister.

"Garen! It's so nice to see you brother!" Lux said to Garen cheerfully. She then gave Garen as big a hug as she could, even though it was hard due to his size.

"I'm happy to see you too, sister." Garen replied to Lux.

"I saw that match you had, you did great!" Lux told Garen.

"I'm happy to hear that." Garen said half heartedly.

"What's wrong?" Lux asked Garen.

"Nothing, nothing." Garen lied to his sister.

"I can tell when you're lying. I've known you my whole life. It's Katarina, isn't it?" Lux knew what Garen was hiding. It was almost impossible for Garen to lie to his sister, she knew him too well.

"Yeah, it's Katarina. It's just bothering me how I couldn't secure her kill, even though she was lying right there. I'm worrying that I'm losing my touch." Garen vented to his sister.

"It's okay Garen. Everyone makes mistakes in battle, even the Might of Demacia. Nobody blames you! You won the match, almost single handedly! Try to stop being so self conscious. Katarina just snuck up on you in the end. It happens to the best of us." Lux tried to comfort Garen.

"You know, you're right sis. I'm GAREN, the leader of the Dauntless Vanguard. I'm the best warrior in Demacia!" Garen lightened up. Lux seemed to have the talent of making people light up.

"That's the spirit. Now go, have some fun!" Lux returned to playing with her lasers and lights, as Garen walked onto a balcony. The balcony had a wonderful view of Demacia, which was in lights at night. It was a beautiful sight. Sure, Garen was still bothered by what happened on the Fields of Justice, but he was finally able to put that to the back of his mind, at least for the time.

"Eh, Garen! Wassup man?" came the call of Xin Zhao. Xin had two beautiful women at his side, he seemed to really be enjoying himself, to say the least.

"Xin! It's been a while!" Garen replied to his best friend.

"Too long! What say you we blow this place and go have some REAL fun?" Xin asked his friend.

"Great idea! I'm not really one for these formal events much anyway." Garen replied to Xin.

Garen and Xin walked off, out of the palace, and onto the steps outside.

"So, where do you want to go?" Garen asked Xin.

"I don't really know. Let's just run around the city and see what we can find. Maybe some good wenches, eh?" Xin asked Garen. Garen nodded in agreement, and they went off into downtown Demacia. Then, just as they rounded a corner, they ran into someone familiar.

"Garen, Xin! I've been wanting to speak with you." Jarvan beckoned them.

"How the Void did you get here Jarvan?" Xin asked Jarvan.

"Even the prince likes to get away from these "royal events" sometimes too. Anyway, my father has an assignment for us, and it's urgent. Get ready for a battle."


	3. Chapter 2-Filling the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters, settings, logos, or any other intellectual property in this story. All content is owned by its respective legal owner.

**Chapter 2**

The three Demacians stood at the street corner together. Apparently, they were being whisked away on another op for the military.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Xin complained to Jarvan. "We're just celebrating this great victory of Garen's, and we have to go off again? Give me a break." Xin was very cross about this surprise assignment. He had plans for this night, and Jarvan just came and dashed them. Garen, on the other hand, was almost in different. He wasn't much of a party person anyway, but he didn't like having a new mission simply sprung upon him out of no where.

"Now, Xin, I assure you that this mission is necessary. That victory was important, but the consequences wouldn't have been too large if we lost anyway. It was Fields of Justice. This, is real." Jarvan explained to Xin. "Garen, are you prepared for this assignment?"

"I'm certainly not prepared, but I'm always ready to serve Demacia." Garen told Jarvan, ever patriotic.

"That's good. We have an hour to get to the barracks for briefing." Jarvan then teleported away from the two.

"Well, this certainly puts a damper on the night." Xin said to Garen.

"Don't worry too much, they'll probably have a celebration twice as large as this when we get back." Garen tried to get his friend to lighten up.

"You're right, it's time to be a man!" Xin let out his battle cry, and he started pretending to punch the air, to look badass.

"Behold Xin Zhao, the destroyer of air!" Garen joked, and he and his friend laughed together.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready. I'll see you later." With that, Xin teleported away. Garen was by himself on the dark, Demacian night.

There was nothing to be scared of in Demacia. There was very little crime. This is probably because of the strict disciplinary laws of the city-state. Almost Draconian, if you are caught doing anything even only a little immoral or contradictory to Demacian values, you can get exiled, or worse. So people are always on their best behavior, even if they must force it. It was still better than being the cesspool of evil that Noxus was, in Garen's opinion. He walked down the cobble stone street, which was illuminated by bronze lamp posts. He saw people engaging in festivities, who promptly bowed to him. Garen was something of a celebrity in Demacia, leader of the Dauntless Vanguard and representative in the League. He waved to them and smiled, like any celebrity would. He went into an alleyway, and teleported back to his quarters by the barracks. Garen found his Demacian uniform, and put it on. He was a sight now, with his enormous chestplate covering his neck and making him look tiny in comparison. Garen took his sword, and began to polish it. He scrubbed out any imperfections, wiping off dirt and blood stains alike. He gazed proudly at his handy work. His sword was his best tool for survival. He then took his scarf and wrapped it around his neck, and proceeded to the briefing.

Jarvan and Xin were already there, fully dressed for battle too.

"Come, Garen, take a seat, and I'll brief you on what our assignment is." Jarvan told Garen. Garen sat with Xin in front of Jarvan. "There has been a disturbance by the Serpentine River. Apparently, some Void monsters have surfaced around that region and have been terrorizing residents. Now, we all know that this can't go on. Our mission is to find, and terminate these monsters."

"Were there any monsters that we'd recognize?" Xin asked Jarvan.

"We don't know exactly which monsters are there, which is why we need to go immediately. Some monsters grow more powerful the more they feed." Jarvan told his friends. Garen and Xin knew exactly which monsters Jarvan was implying.

"So, it's just us going?" Garen asked Jarvan.

"Lucky for us, we have an ally who has elected to help us. I'm sure you've all heard of Kassadin. He has made it his mission to protect Valoran from the Void." Jarvan told the two.

The door opened. In stepped a very tall man; if you can call him one. He was very muscular, blue, and was decked in black horn armour everywhere except his abdomen, which was an incredibly muscular six pack.

"Ah, it is good to see all of you." Wheezed Kassadin through his mask. "Are you all ready?" he asked them.

"Yes, we are just about ready." Responded Jarvan to him.

"Alright, no time to waste." With that, the four cast their teleportation spells.

They arrived by the river. The Serpentine was normally peaceful, with a lush valley landscape. Garen and his family used to come here for vacations, to enjoy the landscape. However, what they saw was a lot different. The river turned jet black. The sky was a very dark, formidable purple. The plants had all withered and died. There was fire burning all around, and demons using the souls they stole to pull them on carriages. There were wraiths all over the sky, flying like Demonic eagles. The wraiths descended upon the four warriors, and they engaged in a battle.

Garen was spinning, fending off multiple wraiths at once as they clawed at him. Jarvan was stabbing at them with his lance, while Xin sweeped away what must have been five at a time. Kassadin was very experienced with these monsters, zapping them away with spell after spell. Soon, the wraiths began to fall back, with their numbers being fast depleted. Garen and the rest of the group sheathed their weapons.

"Ok, so the plan is to find the opening to the portal, push whatever monsters are here back into it, and then shut it!" Kassadin growled. The other three thought this to be simple enough, so they all split up to look for the portal.

Garen was walking down the road, and it wasn't long until he spotted a dark blue circle in mid air, which must've been the portal.

"I think I've found it!" He signaled the rest of the group. Soon, they were all there, gazing at the agape portal.

"Alright, channel your energy to put everything back into the portal!" Kassadin ordered. The four began to channel their energy, watching all the dark magical power go back into the Void. It was almost too easy. That was the thing. Garen knew it was never THIS easy.

Sure enough, the heard stomping. From the horizon, they heard a deafening roar. Cho' Gath was running towards them.

"Keep the channel open, I'll fight the abomination!" Kassadin ordered the group. He broke his channel, and went to get the monster's attention. "Die, foul beast!" He yelled, as he sent a spell straight at Cho'Gath. Cho roared, and chomped at Kassadin, who was able to dodge. Cho conjured several spikes from the ground, knocking Kassadin high into the air. Kassadin was slowed when he made it back to the ground.

"OM NOM NOM!" Came Cho, ready for a feast. He only came up with a mouthful of dirt however. Kassadin conjured a nether blade, and hacked at Cho'Gath. Cho decreased in size from the damage. Kassadin began to blink around the battle field, striking Cho from many angles in a few seconds. He finished off the beast with a force pulse, and they were able to usher Cho through the portal. Soon, the portal closed up. They left in their wake, a decimated landscape. They were able to do it though. They got rid of all the beast, having not sustained any casualties. One question remained.

"How were they able to get through?"


	4. Chapter 3-Might of Noxus

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters, settings, logos, or any other intellectual property in this story. All content is owned by its respective legal owner.

**Chapter 3**

Jarvan was pacing through the war room. The room was dark, lit only by a few candles, and there were books and papers everywhere. It was quite a tense atmosphere.

"This all is very strange. I just can't seem to figure out how these void creatures got through!" complained Jarvan on the situation. Jarvan was a master tactician, but he seemed at a loss with this puzzle.

"The Void never opens without reason, Jarvan." Kassadin reminded the Prince. "Whatever is going on here is probably just a cog in a much bigger machine."

"I bet the Noxians are behind this!" exclaimed Xin. "It only makes sense, with all their dabbling in the dark arts. They're probably dealing with the Void to bring down Demacia!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions. It's unlike the Void to make a dealing with any Runeterran state." Kassadin told Xin.

"Whatever the problem is, we need to work on it 24/7. If another breach happens, it can be even bigger, and in a more highly populated zone!" Jarvan warned his comrades. "Kassadin, I want you to stay with me and see if we can get any leads on this. Garen, Xin, you two have a match to attend in the interests of our nation. It is in 2 hours. Dismissed!"

Garen walked out of the war room. All of this was very strange indeed. Breaches did happen every once in a while, but it was very rare for any real monsters like Cho'Gath to come out of them. Then there was the thought of if some outer force was causing this. If Xin was right, and Noxus was behind this, it could make Garen's life very difficult. This would start a full scale state of total war against Noxus. The League games would stop and would not resume until either state was in ashes. Garen would be mobilized with his Dauntless Vanguard to lead the brunt of the result. Garen was confident he would win, as Demacia is by far superior to Noxus, but his life had been getting more complicated. He had some sympathy and respect for a select few Noxians who fought valiantly in the Fields of Justice. He then thought of Katarina. What if she got killed? It was his duty to protect Demacia with his life. What if they had to cross blades with each other? They never hesitated to on the Fields of Justice, but in a real battle, would she kill him? More importantly, would he kill her? This all troubled Garen much, and he pondered these thoughts as he prepared for battle.

Garen returned to his quarters to prepare for battle. He took his armor off his rack and began to put it on, starting with boots, then his shin and knee guards, his armguards, and finally, his enormous chest plate. These made Garen look very formidable indeed. They were encrusted with jewels paid for by the Demacian crown, and painted with gold. He then began to polish his enormous long sword. It took Garen much training to learn to wield this sword. It was forged by the best blacksmith in Demacia, then bejeweled and blinged out by the Demacian artist Venucia. It was over 5 feet long, in order to be proportionate to the seven foot tall Garen. Garen had to work out just to be able to wield this weapon, for it was incredibly heavy. That was one of the benefits of it, that it could only be wield by a select few, which prevented theft in if he ever lost it in battle. The sword was a symbol of his leadership of the Dauntless Vanguard, bestowed upon him when he ascended to the rank.

Garen heard a knocking on his door.

"Who goes there?" Garen bellowed.

"It's your sister Garen, open up!" Lux chimed back to Garen.

Garen got up and went to open the door for his sister. He always loved it when she'd visit, the two were very close, but it was a very inopportune time for a visit, with him having to go off soon.

"Lux, I'm sorry, there's no time for-" Garen stopped in the middle of his sentence. Lux was decked out in full battle armor.

"Guess who's going with you to the battle!" Lux said.

"That's great! I'll make sure not to steal any of your kills." Garen joked to his sister. They both laughed at the joke.

"Well, we should be off." Lux said. With that, they both beamed over to the League.

Something was off on the other end of the teleport. Garen looked around. Lux was no longer at his side!

"Oh no..." Garen said. He'd have to face his own sister in battle. He didn't want to have the same hesitation as what happened last battle happen to him. At his side however, were Xin, Veigar, Draven, and Sona.

"Nice of you to join us Garen! I'm going to need you as a meat shield!" A voice came to Garen. It was Draven, ego as large as ever.

"Draven, talk to me when you've learned to spin, like all the big boys!" Garen retorted to Draven. Draven took that to heart, as he always felt as if he was in the shadow of his older brother Darius.

"I'm sure we all know our roles?" Xin asked the rest of the team. They all nodded in agreement.

"Good. Our opposing team consists of Luxanna, Ashe, Nunu, Jax, and Darius." Xin told the rest of the team.

"I'm sure we'll make more than a match for Diarrhius!" Garen joked. Everyone in the room laughed, except for Draven, who had a deep respect for his brother.

"When this match is over, watch your back Might of Demacia, for you cannot nearly match Draaaaaaven." Draven told Garen.

The teams appeared in their Summoner's Pools. They all bought their starting items and went out to their lanes.

"Garen, help me leash!" Xin called to his friend. Garen went to help out Xin with the wolves. They swung at the wolves, and Garen scored the killing blow on one.

"Garen, what are you doing!?" Xin shouted angrily at Garen.

"I'm sorry, I just... forgot." Garen said. With that, he went off to his lane, where Darius and Jax were already slaying minions. Garen charged out of a bush to attack Jax. He did quite a number on Jax, but Darius swung his axe at Garen, causing him to bleed. He rushed back to his turret and drank a potion. He knew that the only way to beat Darius was to out last him. He stayed under his tower, spinning whenever Darius and Jax got close.

"Spin to stall, huh Garen?" Darius taunted Garen. Garen stood stoic, not letting any taunts get to him. Jax spun his lamppost, stunning Garen under tower. Suddenly, Darius came out of a bush and went all out on Garen. Garen was out matched, even with the tower attacking Darius. Darius dunked on Garen, and he fell, but not without the tower finishing off Darius. Jax retreated back in his lane. The battle began to drag on to the 20 minute mark. Veigar had been pummeling Lux all game, with Lux having died multiple times. Garen winced every time he saw Lux die. Draven was doing well in his lane, already having taken out Ashe's first turret. The fighting went on until it was time for the team to push the middle lane. They were steadily taking all the turrets.

Garen saw his sister running. He ran towards her and struck her and then spun. The fragile Lux was taking a beating, and then Garen ulted her. She went down with a whimper. Garen recoiled at the sight of what he'd done. He saw he lifeless body lying on the ground, and then disintegrating into light. Darius took advantage of the stunned Garen, and swung his axe full force, scoring a crushing blow against Garen. Garen collected himself, bleeding and traded blows with Darius. There was a flurry of sparks around their duel. Garen was bleeding heavily, but was able to make Darius fall back. Garen celebrated his small victory, running into a bush, and the collapsing on the ground. The wounds he sustained made him bleed to death. He was stuck in the respawn area, watching his team get picked off one by one. First went Draven, then Veigar, and then everyone else. The other team was an unstoppable force, pushing into Garen's base. Garen finally respawned, and enchanted his Boots of Swiftness with Homeguard, and charged the enemy champs. He spun at all of them, causing them to beat a retreat with Garen on their tale. Garen finished off Darius, when he heard an explosion.

"DEFEAT!" the announcer woman called.


	5. Chapter 4-Demacian Barfight

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters, settings, logos, or any other intellectual property in this story. All content is owned by its respective legal owner.

Garen turned around in utter horror. His team's Nexus was in total ruin. While he and his team were busy chasing the other team off, the enemy team's super minions had destroyed their nexus. The champions were teleported out of the Rift and back to the Council of War, where the enemy team rejoiced while Garen's team hung their heads in shame.

"It's OK Garen, maybe next time you won't suck as bad!" Darius taunted Garen. Garen felt something snap in him. It was as if all the discipline he had learned in his military training had just disappeared. He reared up, and sent a punch straight into the face of Darius. Darius' face was bleeding all over, and as Garen began to walk away triumphantly, there was a sharp pain in his side. Garen fell to the ground in pain, bleeding. Darius had struck him with his axe. Lucky for Garen, he had not taken his armor off yet, otherwise that blow would've been fatal. Garen unsheathed his sword and began to duel Darius. Sparks were flying from the blades colliding, and bystanders ran away and stared in awe at the same time as the two warriors fought. Darius kicked Garen into a table, breaking it to pieces. Garen got up, and sprinted to slash Darius in his shoulder, injuring his collar bone.

Darius let out a shriek of pain as he swung his axe at Garen once more. While Darius had blunt trauma from being hit by the brunt of Garen's enormous sword, Garen was bleeding heavily from repeated blows from Darius. The two resumed their flurry of blows, until both two were seriously injured. Darius jumped high into the air and attempted to decapitate Garen, but Garen struck him decisively before he could land, knocking Darius off stride. Suddenly, another axe whirled through the air at Garen.

"It's time for DRAAAAVEN to step in!" Draven grabbed his axe from mid air and started to throw axes at Garen, which he narrowly dodged.

"You just made a huge mistake!" came the rugged yell of Xin Zhao, as he leaped at Draven with his spear. Draven threw axes at Xin while simultaneously attempting to run from his spear.

"Enough!" came the cry of authority. The ground erupted around Xin and Garen, as Jarvan IV stepped in.

"Noxians! I order you to leave!" Jarvan commanded.

"Noxians don't take orders from a Demacian!" Darius replied to Jarvan.

"I'm also sure that Noxians don't want a war with Demacia over a bar fight!" Jarvan told the Noxians.

"You can expect retaliation!" Darius said as he and Draven collected themselves and left. The ground around Garen and Xin receded.

"What was that Jarvan!? We had them!" Xin said.

"You clearly weren't paying attention to that battle. It was only a matter of time before you had one of Draven's axes through your skull. Also, I couldn't let you provoke a conflict between Demacia and Noxus. Relations are fragile as it is, and we have bigger fish to fry if you remember." Jarvan said. "Xin, you're dismissed. Go to your quarters."

Xin picked up his spear and left.

"Garen, look what you've caused!" Jarvan pointed to the damage. The champion's quarters were in complete ruin from the fight. "What came over you to cause you to do this?"

"I don't know... Darius was asking for it!" Garen told Jarvan.

"That may be so, but you are supposed to be more disciplined than to let some petty insults get to you. One more outburst like this and I'll be forced to strip you of your rank of leader of the Dauntless Vanguard and Demacian chief representative in the League. Do you understand?" Jarvan said.

"Yes sir." Garen said.

"Now get back to your quarters. I'll brief the king on what happened here." Jarvan said.


End file.
